


[Podfic] The One After Vegas

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: It's days before Jake and Nog's wedding and Nog needs to tell his commanding officer and prospective father-in-law something.
Relationships: Nog & Benjamin Sisko, Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] The One After Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One After Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149668) by [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver). 



## MP3

* AirgiodSLV as the Narrator  
* wingedwords as Benjamin Sisko  
* ellejabell as Nog  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets 

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-one-after-vegas/The%20One%20After%20Vegas.mp3).

  
**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-one-after-vegas/The%20One%20After%20Vegas.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:35


End file.
